Multi-screen visual displays can be created by arranging multiple discrete visual display devices adjacent to one another. For example, multiple liquid crystal display devices, electroluminescent display devices, LED display devices, or plasma display devices, among others, can be arranged to form a multi-screen system. One issue with multi-screen displays is that viewers can detect seams, or gaps in a displayed image, where adjacent video display devices meet. Another issue with multi-screen displays is that the size and shape of the visual display area is limited by the hardware of the individual video devices, making custom display areas costly. Often, video devices combined to form a multi-screen display are required to be of the same type (e.g., from the same manufacturer, of the same dimensions, etc.) in order to function together, and to minimize the appearance of seams between the devices. Yet another issue with multi-screen displays is the apportionment of image data among multiple display devices, each having different display drive circuits.
Thus there are needs for systems and methods that minimize the appearance of seams in images displayed across multiple display devices, needs for a dynamically adjustable display area, such as after an initial installation, and needs for simplifying the apportionment of image data among multiple display devices.